


The Game

by wordsalad



Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi, NSFW, PWP, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what happens is you pull out a command and read it to the couple who’s turn it is. They either have to complete the command or should they choose to pass on it, they need to toss one dollar bill into the bowl.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed Liv’s Anne/Jeff and Angela/Jack, and then I created another pair, Liz/Frank.
> 
> The idea came as I was listening to Milky Chance’s Stolen Dance. Why? I have no idea. But I wanted to write a truth and dare game but didn’t want it to be like the usual game. So yeah, it’s a Truth and Dare except there’s no ‘Truth’, just ‘Dare’.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. English is not my native language, and this is un-betaed.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT ARCHIVE OR POST ELSEWHERE.

“So this is how it works,” Angela said as the eight of them sat and form a circle in the living room of her penthouse in New York.

It was quarter past midnight and the eight of them had been drinking since around seven o’clock that night. Everyone was already more than tipsy but could still function well. The stories shared between them had gone from family to politics to religion to economics to the environment and nature and then of course, sex. Sex in general as no one was quite that drunk yet to be brave enough to expose their bedroom antics. That was when Jack nudged Angela and the couple whispered with one another and then announced that they should play a game. The Game. Anne and Jeff laughed out loud as they looked at the Gummers and the Bernsteins.

It was mainly the alcohol as Meryl was quite certain without it, she would never have dared to join this stupid game. Anne mentioned this game in passing in their previous conversation and Meryl didn’t know what to think of it then, but Anne didn’t elaborate much of the details, Meryl recalled. She just remembered that Anne blushed profusely and changed the topic. 

So the explanation was mostly for Meryl and Don and Liz and Frank as the other two couples had played the game before. Meryl sat there, already a little more than tipsy from the amount of wine she had consumed tonight. She was probably the most drunk of the bunch as she hadn’t let go of her wine glass yet except when had to pee. Her other hand was holding Don’s hand and squeezed it softly, wondering why on earth they agreed to join the game in the first place.

Knowing Angela and Jack, and Anne’s reaction when she mentioned it, the game would get kinky, of that she was certain.

“We all team off in twos and each person will be given eight one dollar bill.”  
Jack proceeded to give out the bills to each one of the player while Angela continued to explain the mechanics.

“Each team will pick a number and then we roll the dice. The couple who’ll get to guess the number or closest to the number rolled off from the dice will go first, and then the couple sitting opposite them in the circle will pick a task from the Bowl of Task.” Angela explained as she held up what looked like a small aquarium type of bowl which contained small folded papers.

Jack continued, “So what happens is you pull out a command and read it to the couple who’s turn it is. They either have to complete the command or should they choose to pass on it, they need to toss one dollar bill into the bowl.” He pointed to another aquarium bowl, this time empty, in the middle of their circle.

So that’s what that bowl was for, Meryl thought, as she took another sip of her wine.

“Hand your wallets guys, and ladies, no purse beside you. And then show us your pockets.” Angela added.  
“No cheating as it will defeat the fun of the game, alright?” Jack said as he chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Everyone did what was asked of them and the women’s purses and the men’s wallets were placed in the kitchen. 

“You can pass on as many tasks as long as you have bills. But, the moment you run out of one dollar bill before any team does, you have no choice but to complete every task asked of you, until all one dollar bill of the other couples are in the bowl.” Angela said.

Jack chimed on, “And the main catch is, once you commit to playing the game, there’s no backing out, or you’ll have to endure the loser’s punishment.”

“What’s the punishment?” Don asked, feeling a little nervous, not sure why he talked his wife into joining this stupid game.

“Well, it depends. I backed out once and woke up naked in a motel somewhere in Queens.” Angela chuckled, “But of course, we can’t be that creative this time around as we’re playing with the legendary Meryl Streep.”

Meryl let out a hearty laugh and muttered, “Damn right, you are.” And then took another sip of her wine. Really, she was hoping the wine would get to her head in the middle of the game so she’d just pass out and then she wouldn’t have to endure the whole game.

“Sorry Don, we don’t care about you. And you as well,” Angela said pointing her finger to the other couples, Liz and Frank, and Anne and Jeff. “But we’ll still think of a memorable punishment, worry not, my friends.” Angela wiggled her eyebrows and grinned mischievously. 

Anne rolled her eyes and shook her head as she slapped the back of Jeff’s head, as it was his idea to join this foolish game, again.

Liz chuckled nervously as she snuggled further on her husband, Frank. Frank kissed her temple and whispered, “Let’s beat their asses..”, and in turn made Liz giggle.

Meryl looked behind her as she was sat between Don’s legs. Her husband was staring at her, his intense gaze was filled with worry and excitement. This kind of foolish games obviously excited her husband and she couldn’t complain. Whatever kept the fire alive, right? She bit her lower lip nervously, and Don pecked at her lips softly.

“So are you in or out?” Jack asked.

“Hell yeah!” Jeff responded first, his tone full of conviction, which earned him a pinch on his thigh from his wife, Anne.

Meryl laughed but stopped mid-way as Don responded enthusiastically, “Am on!” 

Frank followed suit and said, “Let’s start!”

The three women looked at each other and then to Angela and they all shared a hearty laugh. Men. Meryl shook her head and said, “Game on!” she smirked, hoping against hope she’d be dead drunk by the next hour. 

She and Don had known all these couples for decades and the trust between them had been nothing but solid wall. They’d all been through major ups and downs and witnessed each other’s loss and triumphs. It was just a stupid game anyway, what could they possibly lose?

Jack smiled and squeezed his wife’s arm, “Turn the lights off babe, and lit the candles. Let the game begin.” he said.

Meryl already knew that the commands will be naughty or kinky, she just hoped it wouldn’t be too much. She had been open to Anne in regard to her and Don’s sex life but she hadn’t tried to open as much about it to Liz and Angela, and guessed the men didn’t really talk about it openly, aside from few boastful made-up stories to inflate their already overly inflated egos. She took another sip of her wine and hoped she was drinking something stronger. She had the feeling she needed the boost that the alcohol will provide to start off the game.

“Okay, so time to choose a number,” Angela said. “Jack and I choose two..?” Angela looked over her husband and he nodded,  
“..yeah, so two it is for us.”

Each couple chose a number. The Gummers chose 6, and then the dice was rolled by Jack.

“Ten! That’s you Liz and Frank, and you Gummers are opposite them so you’ll start and pick a command from the bowl.” Angela explained as she handed the bowl to the Gummers.

Don handed the bowl to his wife. Meryl reached inside the bowl and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her husband.

“The lady must sit between the gentleman’s legs, her back to his chest,” Don paused before reading the whole thing, “we got that already,” he said softly, his right hand was on Meryl’s stomach and he pulled her closer to him. He paused and squinted at the paper thinking if he was reading it correctly. Meryl looked at her husband and noticed the confused expression etched on his face. “What?” Meryl asked, wanting to read the paper but couldn’t as she didn’t have her glasses on. Don chuckled and continued his read, “..and he must fondle her breasts until their next turn.”

“No shit?!” Meryl gasped, and scratched the paper off her husband’s hand. She looked at the paper and squinted her eyes, even moving closer to the candle to read the instruction properly. Yep, it was what it was. Dear lord, help us, Meryl thought.

Angela and Jack laughed out loud while the other couple sat there motionless, their mouths agape. Anne and Jeff though they’ve played the game before winced as it seemed that Jack and Angela changed the tasks and made up their own. The last time they played the game, the tasks weren’t as hard core as this one, or maybe the easy ones were still on the bowl. Whatever it was, it was quite a start.  
Jeff took a couple of swig from his beer and the others seemed to mimic his action as they too downed a gulp on their drinks.

“Is it for us?” Meryl asked, suddenly sober. So much for trying to get as drunk as possible, she thought.

“No, the task is for Liz and Frank.” Jack said.

“Oh, fuck.” Liz muttered but smiled. She then downed a shot of her vodka and chuckled nervously. Frank just shrugged and winked at her and obliged the task as if they had played the game everyday and really didn’t give a shit. Liz had a hard time containing her moan when her husband’s hands expertly kneaded on her breasts. 

It was hard not to look at the pair as the turns moved around the circle. Finally, it was the Gummers turn and so far, no couple had used a single a dollar yet.

Liz pulled out a piece of folded paper from the bowl and tried her best to read it without getting distracted as her husband continued to massage her breasts.

“The lady must sit on the gentleman’s lap and let him give her a hickey.”

Meryl sighed inwardly as the task was easy enough. She smiled seductively at her husband and he returned her smile. She was about to move and sit on Don’s lap when Don did the unexpected and tossed a dollar into the bowl. She scowled and scoffed at him wondering why on earth he threw a dollar over this simple task. Why the fuck did he refused to give her a hickey? She rolled her eyes and shook her head. It didn’t occur to her as to why her husband threw that dollar until the other three couples were finished with their turn. He did it on purpose, that’s why. Her wicked husband, good grief, was passing on the easy tasks deliberately until they run out of one dollar bill and they’d have no choice but to comply whatever task they’d have. Ugh. Yes, this was her husband, alright. She looked behind and narrowed her eyes at him but he just smiled and winked at her.

It was soon their turn again and this time, Frank read the command, “The lady must sit between the gentleman’s legs, her back to his front, and he must put his right hand inside her pants and fondle her clit until their next turn.”

Meryl didn’t even think twice nor looked at her husband. She just immediately threw a dollar into the bowl. Don and the others couldn’t help but laugh.

Their next turn was pretty easy, she thought.

Liz read, “The lady and the gentleman must choose another team member of the same sex and they must share a French kiss for sixty seconds.”

Don immediately threw a dollar into the bowl which made everyone laughed.

Meryl looked around the circle and her gaze locked with Anne. Anne smiled wickedly at her, “Anne?” Meryl said and smiled.  
Anne nodded in agreement and the two women crawled on hands and knees, meeting at the center of the circle, their lips coming together and started the kiss timid and softly at first. All the men practically drooled at the sight. Meryl, always being the bold one, danced her tongue on Anne’s lower lip. Anne granted her entrance, tilting her head to one side a bit more, her eyes closed as she got lost in the sensation of kissing another woman. Oh, the joys of the seventy’s, Anne couldn’t help but reminisce.

Don could feel the stirring of arousal in his pants so he touched his wife’s waist and said, “That’s enough. Sixty second’s over.”  
Then grabbed his wife by her hips and pulled her back.

They went around the circle six more times, and Don kept on tossing his bills to all the easy ones, and Meryl tossed hers for all the hard ones. They kept playing like that until Meryl noticed that she only had one dollar left. Ugh, she groaned inwardly.

Around them, everyone was missing a few bills too, but all the other couples had at least five dollars minimum, seven at the most. But between each couple, it was Jack and Angela who had the most bills. Together they had a total of twelve bills, yet they were the couple who’d most likely not toss any bills into the bowl anytime soon.

Meryl knew that soon, she would have no choice but to comply to each task asked of her, and it wasn’t long before she found herself in that exact painful predicament. She had one dollar and Don too had only one left. When the next command was read, she knew right away that her husband would not back off on this one.

“The lady must straddle the gentleman’s lap and they must kiss, with tongue, until their turn rolls around again. As they will be unable to speak during this task, someone else will take their turn reading the opposite team member’s command when the situation called for it.”

Don grinned wickedly at her. He sat Indian-style on the floor and leaned back, resting his elbows on the couch behind him, giving his wife plenty of room to climb aboard. She chuckled and shook her head at him before straddling his lap. She put her arms around his neck and his hands kneaded her head as he pulled her face closer to him and their lips met. He brazenly plunged his tongue right in, and Meryl couldn’t help but moan. He then let his hands wander off and landed on his wife’s ass as he pulled her body closer to his. Meryl was starting to get dizzy and she wasn’t sure if it was the ridiculousness of the game they were playing or just a mere product of the alcohol she consumed, or maybe it was her husband’s skills at kissing. Most likely, it was all of the above.

Another round had passed and it was Anne and Jeff’s turn. 

“The lady must suck on the gentleman’s dick until their next turn.” Angela and the rest of the group chuckled.

Jeff was already working on his belt buckle but Anne pinched him hard on his arm. “Ouch!” and then she tossed one of her dollars into the bowl.

“Why did you do that?” Jeff complained and rubbed his arm.

“The pinch or the tossing?”

“The tossing! Blow job would have been awesome.” 

“Then bend and reach your dick with your own mouth.” Anne scoffed and everyone laughed.

Another couple of rounds had passed and Meryl was a bit relieved. The rounds seemed to pass more quickly than she had hoped. By the next turn, no one had tossed another dollar yet, but by now, half the group was at least partially naked. Thank god that there was only one candle left burning. Liz pulled out another piece of paper and read, “The lady must suck on the gentleman’s balls until their next turn.”

Meryl had of course done the task to her husband before. But she still had a bit of decency despite the alcohol she consumed and so she threw her last dollar into the bowl, hoping for luck with their next task. Don chuckled, shook his head and kissed his wife’s temple ad he whispered, “that would had been awesome, honey.” 

“I know, but am not sucking your balls in front of everyone.” She hissed.

When it was Jack and Angela’s turn, they got a task that Meryl hadn’t expected.

Jeff read, “Pick one couple and get one of their bills for yourself.”

Meryl gasped, “What the fuck?! Does it really say so?” she asked incredulously. Jeff showed her the piece of paper. She squinted her eyes as she tried to read it, then groaned inwardly. 

Jack and Angela whispered to each other for a bit and Angela chuckled before saying, “We choose to take Don’s.”

Anne laughed out loud and Meryl scoffed but pleaded, “You guys..”

Jack only laughed in response. Don shrugged and handed his last dollar bill to Angela, and Meryl almost sobbed as she witnessed it. They had no bills left. Fuck.

Soon it was their turn again. Meryl braced herself as she had her hands held tightly onto Don’s thighs. Frank read, “The gentleman must take off the lady’s top, including her bra if she’s wearing one. The lady must straddle the gentleman’s lap and the gentleman in turn must suck on the lady’s breasts until their next turn.”

Don smiled wickedly as Meryl shook her head and sighed. They had no more bills left and they had no choice but to comply.  
She got up on her knees and threw a leg over, straddling her husband’s lap. He sat there as if in daze, but recovered pretty quickly as he lifted his wife’s shirt up and toss it off, then proceeded to remove her bra as well. Meryl’s breasts fell free, “Hello, ladies.” Don whispered and kissed his wife’s sternum.

Don admired his wife’s breasts for a second, then with his hands holding her sides just under her arms, he pulled her to him, taking his wife’s right breast first into his hot mouth. Meryl’s eyes immediately drifted closed and she became vaguely aware of the game, as the other’s voices seemed like distant echoes. All she became acutely aware of was the sound of her breathing, the deafening beat of her heart, and the sucking noises Don made as he sucked, nipped and teased her taught nipples, starting on her right and then proceeded to her left breast. His hands wandered and kneaded on her ass and he pulled her to him rhythmically. She could feel the throbbing of his cock on her still clothed womanhood, and she couldn’t help but roll her hips. Don groaned and feared he might come anytime soon. Meryl too feared the same thing as she grasped her husband’s muscular shoulder for support as her head fell back. “Oh god..” she whispered.

One of Don’s hands reached up and grabbed a fistful of his wife’s hair and exposed her neck further to him as he moved from sucking her breasts to sucking his wife’s neck.

“Just her breasts Gummer!” Jack yelled at him, and Don complied without even looking up and moved back to sucking his wife’s breast. Meryl stopped her hip roll as she was really getting closer to the edge.

Don finally stopped as another round had passed and it was their turn again. Meryl remained on his lap, put back her blouse on but didn’t bother with her bra anymore. Don re-adjusted so that his hard on was not touching his wife’s crotch. They both panted, trying to catch their breaths as their next order was read, “The gentlemen must take off the lady’s pants and panties and must give her head until their next turn.”

Meryl had the gall to blush, and was thankful that the room was almost pitch black. Don was already aroused as hell. He needed a release soon and really wanted to just get on and fuck his wife but they couldn’t as the other couples still had bills left. He remained silent as he helped Meryl to lay on her back and he proceeded with removing her pants and underwear. Despite knowing the task at hand, Meryl was still caught off guard when her husband’s tongue first touched her clit. She groaned and didn’t give a fuck anymore as to who heard what. Don then licked his wife’s slit up and down and then focused on her opening for a few seconds before going up and sucking hard on her clit. Meryl tried her best to remain quiet but she could no longer contain her whimpers. She was close and knew that she was going to come even before their next turn. Don got carried away and proceeded to use two of his fingers as he slowly pumped in and out of his wife’s womanhood while sucking on her clit. “Oh, dear god.. please.. he-lp.. fuckk..” Meryl was already babbling, and as predicted, she came right there and then even before their next turn. She arched her back as Don held tightly on her hip, still continuing to suck on her clit as he let her rode her orgasm. Don was so turned on he felt like he’d explode anytime now. Meryl panted and tried to catch her breath, finally coming to her senses and hearing the other moans that filled the room.

Jack rasped, “Who’s turn is it?” 

Nobody responded yet and Meryl asked to go to the bathroom, “I need to pee.”

“Sure,” Jack agreed.

A couple of minutes had passed and Meryl finally returned and the game resumed. It was once again their turn and Liz read the task, “Choose one couple and take one of their bills for yourself.”

Meryl smiled with glee. Thank god, she thought. 

“Okay, who has the most?”

“Jack and Angela. They still have three bills left,” Anne responded.

“Hand one over.” Meryl said as she held out her hand. Angela didn’t even bat an eyelash.

And just like that they had a dollar and Meryl relaxed a bit. The feeling was short lived though when their next task was read and Don immediately tossed the dollar into the bowl. Their task was to finger fuck the lady until their next turn. He had just performed that to his wife, though the other couples had no idea. He needed a release and he was trying to get back to his wife so he didn’t hesitate for one bit as he threw the dollar. He hoped he’d get his own release on their next task. Meryl couldn’t help but laugh at her poor husband. She squeezed her husband’s prominent arousal as a tease, but Don’s hip bucked and he groaned, “Oh fuck.. honey..don’t start what you don’t intend to finish.” He rasped.

She kissed his cheek and whispered, “You’ll have your turn, darling.”

When things got back around them, the standing were, she and Don had no bills left, Jack and Angela had one dollar, Anne and Jeff had no bills left too, while Liz and Frank also had one more dollar left.

Liz read their task, “The lady and the gentleman must perform 69 until their next turn.”

Meryl’s jaw dropped, but her husband’s reaction was the exact opposite. He was more than eager to comply as he needed a release badly. Before Meryl knew what was happening, she was on top of her husband and his warm tongue was again sucking softly on her clit. She groaned and regained her senses and didn’t waste any more time and sucked on her husband’s cock, starting softly on the tip and then proceeded to suck the rest of his length. She was writhing and had a hard time concentrating on her task because of her husband’s ministrations on her womanhood, but she remembered that Don needed a release badly. She tried to block off the amazing sensation she was feeling on her lower body and instead concentrated on returning the pleasure to her husband. Don groaned feeling his wife’s mouth enveloped his cock. He tried his best to not buck his hips but his wife was working him hard, taking him deeper by the second. She then released him a little bit as her tongue played around his cock’s tip and then deliberately grazed her teeth along his shaft. Don feeling more turned on and was seconds away from his release, sucked on Meryl’s clit hard. Wrong move. This made Meryl cry out and released his cock. “Honey.. Don’t stop please..” Don pleaded. Meryl resumed her task, wanting to ease and help her husband to finally reach his release, took his cock as deep as she could, her head bobbing faster as her hand gripped the base of his hard on. She didn’t have to wait long as Don erupted in her mouth. He sucked hard on her inner left thigh to stifle his groan and moan. Meryl swallowed all of her husband’s release and moaned softly. She didn’t reach another orgasm but was fine with it. The night seemed long and she could wait.

The game was still on full swing as moans and groans could be heard in the room every now and again. 

When Jack and Angela’s turn came again, Don stared at them expectantly, still trying to regain his normal breathing. Their order read, “ The lady must lick the gentleman’s ass until their next turn.”

Angela scoffed and immediately tossed a dollar into the bowl, “Never!” Jack made a face and Don smirked. 

Eventually, it was the Gummers turn again. “The lady and the gentleman must remove their pants and underpants and dry hump until their next turn.”

Hump, they could, dry though? Not possible, Meryl thought. She was wet and she knew that. Don knew that as well as he casually touched her womanhood and she gasped at the contact.

With not one bit of shyness, Don removed his boxers that he put back on after their last task of 69 and then proceeded to remove Meryl’s shirt. She didn’t bother to put her panties back on earlier so she was left completely naked now. Thank god the candle was about to be burned out. For some strange reason, Meryl didn’t have even one bit of shyness by now. The room was already pitch black and as she tried to gaze around the room, it seemed like everyone was in the middle of their own task. She could make out of the darkness Angela’s figure casually sucking on Jack’s cock while his hand looked like he was finger fucking her. 

She could hear Anne’s moans and she tried to not imagine what Jeff must be doing to her best friend. She forgot what the couple’s last task was. Frank was groaning and she could hear Liz’s loud whimpers. Really, the rational part of her brain told her that she should be disgusted, but instead her libido must have skyrocketed and in turn she got even more turned on. 

Don pulled on Meryl’s ankle so that she was lying on the carpet in front of him. He slid between her legs and rolled his pelvis so his once again hard cock rubbed up and down her wet slit. She gasped as the tip of her cock made contact with her clit and Don lowered his face and sucked on his wife’s sensitive neck. Meryl got lost in the act, arched her back and held her left leg higher, desperately needing more contact. The position in which Meryl was on made it all too easy so it was ridiculous to not expect for it to happen. And so it happened.

Don dragged his cock down her slit again and when he thrust back up, his cock sank deeply into her womanhood and they both gasped and froze. Don searched for his wife’s eyes but it was too dark, and he could see stars, literally, from being too aroused. He snapped out of it though and immediately pulled out from his wife, the sensation caused Meryl to whimper loudly.  
No one even noticed. The room was already filled with the sounds of sucking, groans, moans and whimper as it was. Across the circle, Liz nearly made Frank orgasm.

“Babe you gotta stop,” Frank groaned, “or we won’t be able to continue on with the game.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jack said, letting go of his wife’s clit for a bit, “the last dollar was already tossed a minute ago.

“Fuck yes,” Frank groaned, as he pulled Liz onto his lap and blindly searched for his wife’s opening as he guided his cock into her and she sank down on him.

And then the pitch black room was filled with sounds of the couples pleasuring each other and it created an atmosphere of total abandon. The entire experience was beyond surreal. Meryl could still feel the head of Don’s cock just looming at her opening, “Don..please..” she whispered. Don was more than happy to obliged and sunk back into her.

There was neither grace nor finesse in their coupling as Don began to pump into her wildly. Meryl’s head was swimming and she was once again babbling incoherently as Don groaned with each thrust. No one could see anyone else and each person’s sound was overpowered by everyone else. Don sucked on his wife’s neck and kneaded on Meryl breasts as he continued to pound on her womanhood. They could both hear how wet Meryl’s core was with each thrust and it drove the couple wilder. The sensation was overwhelming for them both as Meryl parted her legs further to accommodate her husband’s pace.  
“Ohhh.. fu-ck… please.. Donnn..” Meryl pleaded loudly as Don thrust in and out of her at a fevered pace. “Oh my god…” she cried. Her hands were flailing, desperately searching for something she could held on to as her hips bucked involuntarily with each of her husband’s thrust. Don lifted her left leg as he could feel her body begin to tense.

He nuzzled his way from her neck to her lips and he swallowed her scream as she came hard, her inner muscles clamping down painfully hard on him, her nails digging her husband’s back. But it was an amazing pain that he was more than happy to endure as his own body went rigid. He gripped Meryl’s left thigh fiercely, shooting his hot cum into her womanhood with wave upon wave of intense and amazing orgasm consumed his being. 

When he finally emptied himself, he collapsed on top of her, unable to move for a few moments. Meryl was softly sucking on his neck and when he could finally think, he rolled them to their sides and continued to kiss his wife sleepily as they listened to the sound of others still engaged in their own acts. It was over an hour when the last couple finished, and by then, Meryl had fallen asleep as Don gently stroked her back with the tips of his fingers. He whispered quietly that he was going to carry his wife to the guestroom.

Don scooped his wife and carefully made their way upstairs where he lay her on the bed. He too joined his wife on the bed and snuggled from her behind as he tenderly kissed Meryl’s exposed ear. 

“I love you..” he whispered quietly and then pulled the blanket over their forms. 

FIN.


End file.
